Mating Season
by phoenix509
Summary: It's mating season for werewolves, and Remi is sent on a mission to find innocence. What happens when she runs into Tyki? Sucks, I know. There's a better paragraph inside. Rated M for language And maybe a sex scene. I'm not sure yet. Tyki x OC
1. Fuck

**Artists comments: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Not another OC story!" And I am sorry. But this idea came to me, I liked it, so I decided to write it. Don't like it? Too bad. Any way, the topic of the story is that it's mating season for werewolves. And Remi just so happens to be a werewolf. She's also the Noah of Mind. They usually call her the Noah of Sanity, though. Ok, back to the topic! Remi and Tyki both end up getting locked in a room together. What happens is for you to read and find out. And if you wanna know what Remi looks like, go to my deviantart profile. It's the same user name as the one I use on here.**

Remi awoke to techno music blaring from next door. She let out a groan as she got up and then pounded on the wall her bed was next to. "Damnitt Lavi!" She yelled. "Turn that mother fucking music down! You woke me up, you asshole!" She sighed in relief as the music died down and the walls stopped thrumming in beat to the annoying song.  
"Finally." Remi shuffled into the bathrom, still groggy. She grabbed the scissors that sat on the sink and grabbed a fist full of her hair that drug on the floor. It wasn't until she raised her fist full of hair to her face to cut that she noticed. Her hair, which used to be a light blonde with blood red streaks in it, was now a solid honey blonde.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Remi shrieked. "There's no way it could be today!" She exclaimed as she ran to her calendar that hung above her bed post. There on the date ,circled and written in bright red, were the words, _**"Mating Season". **_"HURENSOHN!"  
"Remi, are you alright?" Miranda asked, her voice muffled by the thick oak door. Remi had been locked in her room for three days. It's been worrying everyone. Miranda is the fifth person to come and ask Remi if she was ok. "Yeah, Miranda. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all." Remi lied. She knew it wasn't gonna fool Miranda. "Well, alright." Miranda said uncertaintly. Remi sighed.  
"Hey, Miranda? How many guys here are under the age nineteen?" She could already guess how many, but she wanted to make sure. "Huh? Well, including Lavi, there's only three." Remi cursed her luck. "Hurensohn. I can't believe I was right." She raised her voice. "Thank you, Miranda." Remi could almost see shift nervously. "Well, ok." Remi was left alone after that. At least, Remi hoped she would be.

There was a tentative knock at her door. Remi groaned as she rolled off her bed. She had just managed to fall asleep. Her strong sense of smell told her who was at her door. "What is it, Allen?" She asked. "Komui wants you to go on a mission with Miranda and Lenalee. Now." Remi groaned in frustration. "Hurensohn." She muttered. She seemed to be saying this a lot lately. "Ok. I'll be there in a minute." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a blue green, long sleeved v-neck and a pair of jeans so faded and torn it was a miracle they weren't turned into shorts yet. Remi changed into her clothes and then zipped on a pair of black, knee-high boots. Before she walked out of her room, Remi shrugged on the long jacket that was part of the Black Order's uniform. It was the only part of the uniform she'd wear. Remi hated the damned thing. She's nearly set the damned thing on fire on multiple occasions. Sadly, she was stopped each time.

"What's the assignment?" Remi asked when she entered Komui's office. "Ah, Remi. Glad you could join-OMG! What happened to your hair?" Other than the brief flash of annoyance, Remi's face was completely neutral._ Leave it to Komui to over react over something so menial_. She thought irritably. Truth be told, Remi had forgotten that her hair was now a solid dirty blonde. The fact irritated her. "It's a werewolf thing. It happens every now and then. Don't worry about it. It will go away." Remi replied, struggling to keep her agitation out of her voice. Komui took a sip of coffee from his pink Yappi mug. "Ah. Ok then. Where were we?" Remi nearly rolled her eyes at him. "The assignment, Sir." "Ah, yes. You, Lenalee, and Miranda are to go to Hokkaido, Japan. There have been reports of innocence there. It is also believed that a Noah is there as well." Remi nodded. "When do we leave?" Komui's glasses flashed in the florescent lights. "As soon as you put on your uniform." Remi nearly smacked him. "You've got to be kidding me." She growled. Komui frowned at her. "Wearing your uniform is an important part of being part of the Black Order. Now go put it on." Remi glared at him. "Fein." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of Komui's office. As soon as she changed into her uniform, Remi, Lenalee, and Miranda left.

The train ride was long, boring, and utterly exhausting. There were so many men there. So many canidates. Remi practically had to dig her nails into the leather of her seat to keep herself from raping anyone. In other words, it was the worst seven hours of her life. When the train finally stopped, Remi nearly ran outside. Then almost ran back onto the train.  
I'm sooo hating Komui right now. Remi thought bitterly as she walked with her team mates to the closest hotel. Hokkaido might be a small town, but they were surrounded by men. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Those words spun through her head as Remi sped up her walking. She had to get out of here. Now. "Hey, Remi! Wait up!" Lenalee called out. Remi stopped, and grit her teeth as a man passed right by her. Lenalee smiled her and Miranda caught up. Her smile quickly turned into a worried frown when she saw Remi's strained expression. "Are you ok?" Remi sighed. Might as well tell them. "You know how I'm a werewolf, right?" Lenalee nodded. "And you know how werewolves and wolves have the same breeding season?" Lenalee's brow furrowed as she nodded. "Where are you going with this, Rem?" Remi sighed again. "It's wolf breeding season." Remi watched as realization slowly dawned on Lenalee and Miranda's faces. She smiled. Their faces were pretty damned funny. Miranda was the first to speak. "So-" Remi finished the brunettes sentence. "We need to get out of here. Fast." Needless to say, they got a hotel room pretty damn fast.

Remi spent the next day cooped in their hotel room while Miranda and Lenalee went looking for signs of Innocence. It was so boring in the room that it drove Remi to the brink of insanity. _Please let them find the innocence soon_. She prayed. Over, and over, and over, and over. She was about to pray again for the fiftieth time that day when Lenalee burst through the door. "We found the innocence!" She exclaimed. Remi shot up off the couch. "Where?" She demanded. Lenalee shook her head, her black hair tossed with the motion. "We don't exactly know yet. But Miranda is following the person we believe possesses it." Remi smirked. "Let's go."

**GERMAN WORDS Guten Tag = Good Day Guten Morgen = Good Morning Geh Zer Holle = Go To Hell Ruck = Jerk Hurensohn = Son Of A Bitch Fein = Fine Dummkopf = Asshole Geh Fick Selbst = Go Fuck Yourself**

**JAPANESE WORDS Ketsunoana = Ass Ikeike = Bitch Saseko = Whore Ja-Ku = Jerk Yariman = Slut Urusai = Loud Kaiki = Wierd Okuu = Annoying Osawari = Sit**


	2. Found Them

**A/N**:** OMG! I am soo surprised by how many people actually faved this story! Thank you so so much! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! I kinda forgot I hadn't posted it on here yet. ^^; Sad, I know. Anyway, here's chapter two for ya. Chapter three won't be up for a while. I got a serious case of writer's block at the moment. There is a spoiler in here fr those of you who haven't read volume 18 of -Man. Oh! And I do NOT own -man! If I did, Kanda would be dead already. Just kidding! XD Anyway, enjoy. ^^**

It wasn't hard to find Miranda. All they did was run as fast as they could while Remi followed Miranda's scent. Before long, they'd managed to track her and the accomadator to an alley. With two akuma surrounding them. Luckily, Miranda was protecting herself and the accomadator with her Time Out. "Oh for crying out loud!" Remi growled as she pulled her Heart's Scythe out of her chest.

She wasn't angry about the fact that there were akuma. She actually preferred it that way. The thing was, one of them looked like a clown. And Remi despised clowns. She swung her giant weapon at the Clown Akuma. The damned thing dodged and took a swipe at her with a majorly clawed hand. Remi leaned to the left, dodging the hand by inches. She pulled back her arm and punched the Clown Akuma in the face. The monster flew back and crashed into a brick building, crushing the brick and causing the wall to collapse.

Remi followed the punch with a giant swing of her scythe, slicing the akuma in half. The akuma dissolved into black sand and was blown away by a small breeze. Remi turned to face the others just as Lenalee finished of the second akuma. Remi, Lenalee, and Miranda deactivated their innocence. Remi glanced at the accomadator. It was a boy of about nine. He had long, blue hair pulled into pigtails, and big brown eyes. Remi saw something glint in the light. There, in the center of the boy's forehead was a large, circular gem.

Remi knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Hey there. What's your name, kid?" The boy blinked. "Timothy." Remi held out her hand for him to shake. "Well, Timothy, my name is Remi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Instead of taking her hand like Remi expected, Timothy darted forward and grabbed Remi's breasts with a shout of, "Boob attack!" Remi blinked in mild surprise and glared down at the kid. Timothy looked up at her with a frown. "Aw. Why weren't you surprised? That attack always works." Remi closed her eyes and spoke in a quiet growl. "Miranda, Lenalee. One of you better grab this kid before he loses something valuable."

A slight mutter caught Remi's attention as Lenalee pulled Timothy out of her reach. "What was that?" Miranda and Lenalee looked at her in confusion. "What was what?" Miranda asked. Remi heard the mutter again. "That." She said. "Remi," Lenalee said. "We did't hear anything." Remi shook her head. "I probably hit my head or something. Forget about it."

She pulled out a cigarette from her pack that she kept in her right breast pocket. She covered the cigarette with her hand as she lit it with her lighter. It was her favorite. The front was gold and had picture of a bloody cross with a stake stabbed in it's center emblazoned on it. Timothy stared at it. Remi took a drag from her cigarette, noticing the greedy glint in Timothy's eyes. "Forget it, kid. There's about a snowball's chance in hell that you're getting my lighter." Timothy crossed his arms and grumbled something about Remi being a stingy bitch. Remi walked over to where he stood and knelt in front of him, her green eyes full of malice. She heard a mutter, this time it was loud enough that she could make out the words.

"Master," It said. "I agree that the blond is a bitch and extremely stingy, but I wish you would not say it out loud. I think she can hear you." Remi smirked. She leaned in close to Timothy, her mouth just centimeters from his ear. "Your little friend is right, you know. I can hear you." She leaned back and smiled in satisfaction at the shocked look on Timothy's face. "You," He said in surprise. "You can hear Tsukikami?" Remi rolled her eyes. "Yes. I can hear your extremely rude friend that I still cannot see." Timothy continued to gape at her.

Remi sighed in frustration and stood up. She looked over at Miranda and Lenalee. "Do you guys wanna stay at the hotel another night or leave right away?" The girls hesitated for a minute before Lenalee stepped forward. "I think we should stay at the hotel for one more night. We can leave tomorrow morning." Remi nodded and then looked down at Timothy. "C'mon Pervy Rabbit Jr. We're leaving."

Timothy crossed his arms and shook his head. "No." Remi grit her teeth. _This kid is getting **very** annoying, **very** fast_. She thought angrily. Not only is he absolutely infuriating, he's also a major perv. Remi grinned evilly as a plan formed in her mind. She turned around and started walking away. When she reached the opening of the alley she glanced over her shoulder at the boy. "Did I mention that we'd all be staying in the same room?" She asked.

Remi smirked when she saw a mischievous glint flash in Timothy's eyes. She turned back around and started walking away when Timothy raced ahead of her. Then, at the same time, three things happened. The heavy scent of cigarette's filled the air, a gloved hand clamped over her mouth, and the smell of chloroform soaked rag filled her nostrils.

The back of Timothy's head as he trailed behind Lenalee and Miranda was the last thing Remi saw before the world went black.

**A/N: Ha ha! Don't you just _love_ cliff hangers? XD As I said, it'll be some time before I uplaod chapter three. Remi _will_ be cursing in multiple languages in that chapter and there _will _be a lot of violence. And violent thoughts. Before you guys say anything, yes, I know that this sin't how they really meet Timothy. I just wasn't in the mood to come up with someone else. One OC is _enough_ thank you very much. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**. **Please don't forget to R&R. And if you do, don't be a dick about it. Seriously. So many people flame stories with OCs in them that they make me wanna fly to Arabia and shout "God is so much awesomer than your God!" just so I'd be stoned to death. Or nuke Guam._ That _was a joke!**


	3. Guess Who

**A/N: Yes, I have _finally _uploaded chapter three! And sadly, no cursing in multiple languages and no violence. Yeah, I'm sorry. But I will try to add some in chapter four, promise! Anyways, thank you all so much for reviewing. You guys made me so happy! ^^ Oh! And btw, the story takes place kinda during volume 18 of -Man. So Tyki's hair is long in this story. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I had accidentaly deleted the origninal, but, personally, I like this chapter a whoole lot better than the original. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. ^^**

Remi awoke with a groan. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar man looking at her. Remi blinked. Blinked again. And blinked once more for good measure. The man didn't go away. "Glad to know you're awake." The man said, his deep voice sending shivers down Remi's back. She jerked forward but was held back from something. She glanced up to see her arms chained above her head. And they weren't chained by just any metal. They were clasped in silver shackles. Remi's eyes went wide with fear. Her arms were already burned to her elbows and they were completely numb to the burning affect the silver was having to her skin. Remi thrashed about, struggling to break the chains. "Let me go! Damnitt, get these fucking chains _off of me_!" She screamed, her voice shrill and shakey with fear.

The man's amber eyes narrowed. "Stop moving." He demanded. Remi didn't listen. She kept thrashing around in panic, screaming for him to remove the shackles. Is it stupid of her to be doing this? Yes, yes it is. But if I'm pretty sure you'd be screaming your head off and flailing around if you were chained to the wall by shackles made up of the mteal that slowly kills you as long as you remain in contact with it. So, yeah. Her reaction is pretty normal. But apparently, it was also extremely annoying.

The man sighed in irritation and snapped his fingers, the sound muffled by the white gloves he wore. Immediatly, a large, black butterfly flew to where Remi was chained. It hovered in front of her face, mere inchs from touching her squirming form. The minute Remi saw it, she froze. She stared at the giant butterfly, her eyes wide with fear and gasping for beath. "T-Tyki." She stuttered. "Call it off." Tyki raised an eyebrow at her. "Hm? What was that?" Remi glared at him, her green eyes sending razor sharp daggers in the noah's direction. **_Ahh. If looks could kill. _**Tyki thought happily. "Call it off." Remi growled.

Tyki chuckled. Remi had to supress a shiver as his rich, barritone voice reverbratted off the walls. "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that, Remnira." If it were possible, Remi's glare became even daggers that had been sent flying at him turned into gleaming rapiers. _"Don't call me that." _She snarled. Tyki smirked. "Why not? Are you not Remnira Tsukiko Cross? Age, eighteen, born on Hallows Eve, daughter of Rinji and Rabia Cross and sister of Raffael Cross?" Remi stared at him. "I'm not even going to ask how learned all that about me." She stated, shacking her head. "And no. I'm not." Tyki arched an eyebrow again. "You're not? And how are you not her?" He asked. Remi looked away, finding the puple carpeted floor more intersting than the noah's inquisitive gaze. "That girl died two years ago. She died when she was marked. And she died the day her family was slaughtered."

Remi looked back up at Tyki, glaring once again. "There, I told you. Now_ let me go." _Tyki shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He started taking slow steps towards her. "You see, The Earl has ordered me to.." He was now only five feet away, the distance between them shortening with every step he took. "Persuade you to come back." Remi shook her head and raised her chin defiantly. "Never." Tyki was now only three feet away. The corner of his mouth tilted slightly upward. "Well that's too bad. Sheryl has missed you so much since you left." Remi smirked. "I'm sure he'll live. Now will you please get your Tease away from me?" Tyki snapped his fingers and the Tease flew away, perching on the back of one of the black chairs to their right. Tyki started to slowly remove his gloves. "Now, why won't you come back, Sanity, m'dear?" Remi growled at him, her eyes slowly changing into a wolfish amber. She hated being called her noah name more than anything. Even more than when Kanda calls her a mutt. "Because, Pleasure, you guys are fucking _twisted!" _Suddenly, Tyki was right in front of her. His face only inches from her own.

Remi gasped as his scent filled her nostrils. She hadn't been able to smell him before because the silver dulled most of her werewolf abilities. Remi's eyes widened and her inner self raved and cursed at tyki for smelling like her most favorite thing in the world. Chocolate. **_I fucking _hate _mating season! _**

**A/N: The end to this chapter sucks, I know. Anyway, please R&R! Just don't be a dick about it. Else I'll track you down and carve out your insides through your ass with a stone spoon. Anyway, the next chapter I'll be sure to make...Interesting...See you guys later. I'll try to uplaod as soon as possible!**


	4. Bound

**A/N: YES! I finally finished this chapter! I am soo so happy! I'm sure you are too but...Yeah. Any way, you probably won't understand alot of what Remi and Tyki will be saying in this chapter. "Cuz I'm having them speak a whole lot of different languages. Especially Remi. Yeah, she's extremely bilinguel. She dedicated six years of her life on learning how to curse in about six different languages. Not including her native languages. After all, she is half German and half Japanese.**

**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.** Remi cursed. She leaned away from the noah, trying to stay as far away from him as possible with her arms chained. She turned her head away, buried her face into her arms, still his scent stayed with her. Remi opened her mouth, trying to breathe without having Tyki's scent following her. But that just made it worse. As soon as she opened her mouth, Tyki's scent flooded in. It washed over her tongue, and it tasted heavenly. Remi tasted, no she felt, semi-sweet dark chocolate melting on her tongue and sliding down her throat. The bitter sweet flavor of his chocolate flavored scent overwhelming her senses.

Remi gasped, allowing more of Tyki to flood into her mouth. It was becoming too much. "Get away." She gasped. Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?" Remi buried her face even further into her arm. "J-just get away. Leave. Please, Dear God I beg of you! Leave!" Tyki chuckled, his amusement being made very clear. A shiver raced down Remi's spine at the sound. Oh God! Even his voice is like chocolate! Remi thought. Tyki leaned in even closer, his breath hot against Remi's face. "Now why would I do that? After all, if I left I wouldn't be able to see you act like the scared little girl you really are." Remi whimpered. She won't be able to control her inner wolf if this kept up.

Tyki smirked. He leaned in, his lips brushing against the shell of Remi's ear. His smirk grew wider as he felt the werewolf tremble. "Isn't it funny," He whispered. "That the wolf is the most feared and fearless creature in the forest, but she turns into a whimpering mutt with her tail in between her legs when thrown into the dragon's den?" Remi turned her head to look at him and growled ferraly. Tyki quickly noted the giant flakes of amber that were quickly appearing in her green irises and the black that was creeping its way into the whites of her eyes. Hmmm. She's changing faster than I expected. He thought to himself. Remi glared at him. Her bright, green eyes quickly changing to a wolfish amber. "Geh fick selbst, du ficking dummkopf!"**(1)** He frowned slightly at her. "I have no idea what German insults you just yelled at me." He leaned in close to her, his lips just millimeters from her ear, and whispered seductfully. "But I find it very sexy."

At these words Remi's self control snapped and went flying out the window, her wolf half quickly taking over. She wrapped her legs around Tyki's waist, yanking him so that his body was pressed against hers, and slammed her mouth to his. The pleasure noah quickly responded, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other tangling itself into her golden locks, kissing her back fiercly. Oh dear God! He does taste like chocolate! Remi thought. Tyki ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Remi complied and opened he rmouth. Tyki's tongue quickly went inside and explored the cavern, quickly mapping the unknow territory. Remi broke the kiss.

"Shackles. Take them off." She panted. The noah complied, taking a silver key out of his purple waist coat and inserting it into the key hole. As soon as the shackles were removed, Remi fell backwards, her legs still wrapped around Tyki's waist. Her back slammed into the stone wall that was behind her. Remi gasped from the pain that shot up her spin, her back momentarily numbed from the pain. Tyki smirked at her as he wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her back up. Remi wrapped her now semi numb but still burning arms around the other noahs neck, pulling herself closer. She leaned in until her mouth was brushing against Tyki's ear. She then said one of the only things she could say in portuguese. "Me foder." **(2)**

Tyki growled ferraly as he crashed his lips to hers. Remi gasped into the kiss, giving Tyki the perfect chance to slip his tongue in and explore her wet cavern. Which he did quite willingly. Tyki stumbled backwards, not breaking the heated liplock. He stumbled to the right and broke the kiss. Remi let out a whimper before the pleasure oah threw her onto his bed.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I can't do it. I cannot write a sex scene. I'm just not capable of one. If you want to write one for me, go ahead. I do not mind at all. But I do apologize for this little inconvenience. So sorry. TT~TT**

Remi woke up buried in thick, royal purple blankets and something heavy pinning her to the feather mattress. She turned her head, her green orbs widening at what was a mere three inches from her face. Tyki was asleep. His left arm and a good portion of his upper body drapped across Remi's chest. His face was turned towards Remi, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. He looked...Sane. The sight of Tyki had Remi's memory rushing back to her. Remi leapt up and scrambled away from the angelic form and up against the mahogany head board of the bed as last night's activities flooded back into her mind. She stared at the noah, her eyes wide with panic, her breath heaving in shock.

Her eyes swept over Tyki's form, quickly locating the new mark she had left. It was a bluish black tattoo of a wolf's head, a scythe crossing diagonly through it, located on his right shoulder blade. It matched Remi's perfectly. Remi started trembling, the meaning of their matching marks slamming into her. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." She whipered. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to over flow. "Why him? Dear god, out of all the people it could be, why him?" The tears came. Remi hugged her knees close to her body. She buried her face in her knees, and cried. "Gluckwunshe, Tyki. Du hast was du wolltest. Jetzt kann ich dich nie verlassen. Der Graf wird so stolz.**(3)** " Remi whispered. Now, she will never be able to leave. She will have to fight her family and kill her friends. She will be forced to watch and take part in her friends' suffering. "We are now mates. Bound for life. Konnen die flammen der holle und das licht des himmels brennen sie ihre seele, und bestrafen mich fur das was ich getan habe und tun.**(4)**"

**A/N: Finally! I have finished the story! I know it's short, but I have nothing else to write for this story. I might make a sequel though. Or just write Remi's story. Anyways, thank you all for reading thisa. And for staying with this 'til the end. I know the last bit is a little sad, but I find it impossible to find a way to make it happy. If you want me to write a sequel or remi's story vote for it on this or my profile. I don't really care. Remi said alot of stuff in different languages. So, i'll tell you what she said. **

**1.) Go fuck yourself, you fucking ass. =German=**

**2.) Fuck me. =Portuguese=**

**3.) Congragulations, Tyki. You got what you wanted. I can never leave you. The earl will be so proud. =German=**

**4.) May the flames of hell and the light of heaven burn your soul, and punish me for what I have done and will do. =German=**


End file.
